


Fire

by Embryn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirty, Lucifer - Freeform, Lux - Freeform, Reader is a detective, Reader-Insert, lucifer x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embryn/pseuds/Embryn
Summary: Protecting the crime scene from Lucifer's curious and observant gaze isn't the easiest thing in the world.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieFrog217](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KatieFrog217).



“Don’t touch that!” 

The warning exploded out of me as I turned on my heel, momentarily forgetting what my primary task was supposed to be today. Of course, since I was in the middle of an enormous building that was now classified as a crime scene, I suppose that does make certain things a bit hard to remember.

Like the fact that, at the moment, I was supposed to be keeping a watchful eye over the smooth-talking, cocky, and maddeningly handsome Lucifer Morningstar. 

I suppose it wasn’t routine police work, but always having to stop Lucifer from touching something, or making sure he kept a safe distance from any potential leads or suspects did certainly keep me on my toes. I must admit, in the beginning, it was a surprise when Chloe Decker, the serious homicide detective herself, almost pleaded with me to assist her on her cases. 

Later, I found out that the help that she was begging me for was, in truth, help distracting Lucifer. I wasn’t happy with the job at first, but over time, I learned to see Lucifer as somewhat of a good person… If not occasionally creepy and overbearing.

Despite my warnings, Lucifer’s gaze was directed towards a set of knives that lay on the ground, and he made his way towards them, his hand outstretched.

“No.”

That seemed to stop him. Slowly, he turned and sighed deeply, placing his hands in his pockets and shaking his head.

“I’m never going to get any investigating done with you around, am I?” Giving him what I hoped passed as a strict look, I answered. 

“You know as well as I do that Detective Decker doesn’t want you in the middle of this crime scene. Believe me, if she wants your help, she’ll ask for it.” Taking hold of his arm, I dragged him over to a bench outside of the building’s lobby, far away from the murder scene. 

“Now, we’re going to sit here and wait for everyone else to get done. Then and only then can you find Detective Decker. Got it?”

The answer that he gave to my question was a smug grin and a nod. Sighing, I leaned against the back of the bench, staring at the ground. It was a few seconds of peaceful silence before Lucifer spoke again.

“That fire of yours is really quite appealing.” He said, a smirk on his face as he turned to look at me. I didn’t understand what he was getting at until he said his next words. “It’s an absolute pleasure to see you demonstrate some of it outside of Lux.”

My whole body froze, my heartbeat echoing within my ears as I took in what he said. While it was true that I frequented Lux whenever I wasn’t busy, I didn’t ever think that Lucifer would have taken notice of me within the sea of people that frequented his club. Nevertheless, I straightened, trying to force myself to appear calm. 

“Today is not a good day for your.... Lucifer-ness.” 

“In fact,” Lucifer continued, ignoring the fact that I had spoken altogether. “I seem to recall a particular Tuesday night when I was called down by Maze to resolve a certain situation regarding one of my patrons that had a little too much to drink.” His grin grew and I rolled my eyes, knowing what he was going to bring up next.

“Imagine my surprise when I arrived to see the aforementioned patron on the floor, passed out cold after a young lady had punched him, refusing any other assistance.” Releasing the breath that I didn’t know I was holding, I shivered slightly, feeling arms wrap around my waist. Lucifer was right in front of me then, his brown eyes looking straight into mine. As much as my mind screamed at me that I wasn’t in a safe situation and that I had to get away, I stayed. 

“He deserved it.” I mumbled, and Lucifer nodded, the grin still on his face and showing no sign of leaving.

“Of that I have no doubt,” He purred. “Hell truly hath no fury like a woman scorned.”

“What do you want, Lucifer?” I asked, noticing his eyes trail down my face, and surprisingly, I didn’t feel as uncomfortable anymore.

“I want you to come to Lux tonight.” Lucifer’s voice took on a softer tone, and he removed one arm from it’s position around my waist in order for his hand to take hold of one of mine. “Just us. I’d like to see more of the woman who I’ve come to know outside of her job.”

“No funny business, Lucifer.” I said firmly, once I remembered how to speak properly. I had heard from both Chloe and other women about how much of a reputation Lucifer had as a womanizer, and I refused to be swayed for any activity that I had no interest in at the moment. Although… It didn’t really seem like Lucifer was that type of guy, now that I think about it. Or perhaps my mind is clouded by his close proximity.

“Absolutely not.” Letting me go, he helped me up from the bench. “You have my word.”

Checking the time, I decided that it was safe to allow him to reenter the crime scene. Hearing a chuckle from the man beside me, I looked up at him to see the cocky smirk back on his face.

“Although, I would love to see how hot that fire can burn.” My face felt hot upon hearing the sentence and I crossed my arms, hurrying my pace towards the building, trying to block out his continuing laughter.

That man could really be the devil sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Lucifer's character and while I need to get better at writing his immense sarcasm and sass, I hope I at least did alright on showing his charm!


End file.
